Naruto:Red Mage Ninja
by DragonBlade00
Summary: Naruto is beaten by the villagers at the age of six and left for dead outside the village. What happen when a master red mage saves him and trains him to be the best red mage as well as a ninja there is. Naruto/Hinata/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Red Mage Ninja**

**(Unedited version)**

**Dragonblade00:This is my second story written by myself this time. This is a Naruto/FF series crossover. Naruto will be smart and strong, but not too strong (for now). Also, this chapter, along with any of my stories, will be short unless I took a long ass time writing every possible detail in to it like my third story I am working on.**

**Also, someone (not naming who) PM me and asked, "What is a OJ?" The answer is original jutsu.**

**My grammar is going to be rechecked and fix on a later date. The Beta I had quit due to family matters.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Red Mage-Classified as a jack-of-all trade and a master of none.**

** But there are exceptions such as Cloud, Terra, Scott, Celes, Lightning, and majority of the FFVII&VIII&XII characters. Because they use all magic spells and have great fighting abilities. They are exceptions to the red mage of being a jack-of-all trades rules, so Naruto will too. Spell abilities and weapons will be a mixture of all the Final Fantasy series.**

**This story has one of FFwatcherdog weapons, who wanted something in my first story I could not put in. It will be in this story along with other things and abilities from the Square Enix company.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FF series or any other materials form games, anime, etc. They belong to their respective owner/creators, but, I do own any OJs in this story.

"Normal talking"

"Normal thinking"

**"Demon/summons talking"**

**_'Demon/summons thinking'_**

**_"Jutsus/Spells"_**

**Chapter 1: The Woman cloaked in Red**

In the peaceful village of Konoha, everything was quiet and everyone was preparing for a festival. This peace was shattered by loud shouts of, "Kill the Demon".

Naruto Uzumaki, and unknown Namikaze, was in a crisis. This six year old academy student with short, had spiky blonde hair, wide blue eyes and tanned skin, who's face was marred only by three whisker-like birthmarks was in extreme danger.

He knew that today, October 10, was another festival celebrating the death of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, his birthday and the day when he was beaten and called a demon by both shinobi and civilians. On his way home, leaping and ducking through the streets and rooftops, Naruto was being held back at the academy by a teacher that wanted Naruto dead. When Naruto left he could hear the shinobi and the civilians searching for him.

Naruto quickly dove behind some trash-cans, dodging a group of armed civilians, he began to cry to himself, "Why do they do this to me every year? Why me?" That's when he heard a shinobi near him shout, "Over here, the damn demon's over here! Kill it!"

Naruto quickly dashed pass the shinobi and right into the three masked shinobi. Naruto recognized them as ANBU, but they had that protected him. Because these ANBU had a different symbol on their shoulders of tree roots and the kanji for Ne on their masks. They're always the ones that start the mobs that attacks him. (AN: the ANBU Root division or Ne)

Naruto tried to run, but a kick to the stomach by one of the Ne shinobi sent Naruto flying. Naruto flew back and rammed into the wall by the kick. The crowd that was chasing him heard the noise and quickly found him. As the crowd descended on Naruto with their weapons raised, he heard shouts of, "Kill the demon!" "Let's finish what the Yondaime started."

_'Why does this only happen to me?' _Thought Naruto as the first kunai came crashing down. The beating had started, cracks of bone, rips of flesh, yells of pain could be heard from the narrow alleyway. Just before Naruto passed out from the pain, he the most painful shout from the crowd, "Kill the Kyuubi."

After a few minutes of beating and stabbing, the Ne shinobi grabbed Naruto's bloody body and dashed toward the forest outside the village as the ANBU and the Hokage himself landed in the same spot that the three Ne shinobi had just left from.

Hizuren Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, looked at the cheerful crowd in front of him who were partying as they yell "kill to demon". "You have broken my law surrounding Naruto," Sarotobi shouted quieting the crowd. "Your punishment will be issued. Inu," a dog masked man step up,"Yes Hokage-sama?" "Go with your team and find Naruto immediately." "Yes, sir" As Inu and two other ANBU jumped to the rooftops, Sarutobi turned to the remaining ANBU and said, "Weasel, arrest them and bring them to Ibiki and Anko, and tell them to show no mercy." The weasel masked ANBU obeyed and quickly arrested the crowd. The crowd left arguing that they were doing a great service for Konoha as the Weasel lead them away.

Sarutobi quickly _Shunshin_ to his office and pulled out his crystal ball and tried searching for Naruto using his telescope jutsu.

**----Miles away from Konoha----**

A woman cloak in a red cape and hat with a broadsword attach to her waist appeared in a middle of a forest with a great blast of light. On her sword guard was six round gems which two shine green, two shine yellow and the last two shine red. She looked towards her friends' home village and she notices that their life-force was no longer there. She felt sadness flood her until she sensed a familiar presence. _'This life-force I'm sensing as a mixture of theirs, but who are the other three presence around it?' _Thought the woman.

The woman hurried to at clearing up ahead and started a silent chant the bent the light around her until she invisible to those coming her way.

She could hear the conversation they were saying. What they said about the boy made her truly pissed and immediately decided to save the child from his fate. She held out her right hand and channel her mana in her hand. With a mental yell of _"Fire,"_ she shot a cannonball size fireball at the approaching shinobi.

-A few minute ago-

As the Ne carried Naruto through the forest, one ask, "How do we dispose of this demon without the Hokage finding out?" The leader, who was carrying Naruto, pulled out a piece of paper and slammed it onto Naruto's forehead. "This seal we received from Danzo-sama will keep the Hokage from using his crystal ball to find us." The Ne who spoke first looked at their leader and said, "We should just kill him befor-," He was cut off as a fireball came out of no where and nearly hit the leading Ne Shinobi.

The shinobi looked, stopped and started scanning the area when they heard someone step into the clearing. The person who stepped out was cloaked in a red cape and a hat hiding the gender of the figure. The figure turned towards the leader of the Ne Shinobi and said, "You will drop that child or die," in a commanding tone. The voice identified her as a female.

The leader looked at the woman in front of him before saying, "Sure, I'll drop him." He grabbed Naruto and threw him into a tree, then the three Shinobi turned toward the woman. "Why do you want to help that demon?" asked one of the Ne shinobi.

The red caped woman looked at the leading shinobi and said in a commanding tone, "His life-force is similar to my friends and judging by your mask and those leaf hitai-ate you three are from Konoha. So why do you harm him and why do you call him a demon?"

The Ne just decided to stay silent after she said that the demon's life-force was familiar to her. No human can sense the life-force of a person unless they go through the Sage training like the Toad Sannin Jiraiya, had undergone. _'She must be another demon! Ha we'll kill her along with the Kyuubi.' _Thought the three Ne ANBU as they threw dozens of kunais and shrunkens at the woman, only for her sword to shine and the projectiles to halt in mid-air by a light green barrier when the woman whispered, "_Shield"_.

The woman drew her sword and shouted, _"Blind"_. She disappeared in flashes of light to the Ne. The three Ne shinobi jumped into defensive positions as they tried to clear their eyes of the brightly changing light on their eyes. The woman reappeared in-between them and yelled, _"Stop"_. The Ne shinobi froze as the woman jumped into the air and yelled again, _"Banish"_. The three Ne shinobi disappeared in a blinding white light, never to be seen again.

The woman then turned to Naruto and examined his wounds. He had multiple cut and deep stab wounds all over his body that were rapidly healing. With a short chant, the woman whispered, "_Curaga"_. Naruto's wounds began to disappear, within seconds he was completely healed leaving no scars. The woman was shocked by the amount of scars the boy had as well as how skinny he is. _'What has he been living on?'_

She quickly picked Naruto up and took him towards a nearby "cave".

As the woman came closer to the cave, the illusion fell and a three-story mansion appeared. _'Thank Kami-sama that the safe-house still here,' _the woman thought as she opened the door and went to the nearest bedroom where she laid Naruto in a bed.

It took half a day for Naruto to wake up. When Naruto adwaken, he notice that he was not in a Konoha Hospital room and the old man wasn't here. Frighten by this, Naruto jumped out of the bed and looked around for the exit but that is when the door opened. There stood a woman around 5'8, dressed in a plain red tank top and black pants. She had mint green hair and sky blue eyes with a mystic aura of power around her.

The woman turned toward Naruto,(who was hiding under his blankets when the door opened), and said in a gentle voice, "Don't worry about me, I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Terra Branford," Naruto slowly got out from under the covers and said. "Umm... m-my name i-is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto then asked, "Where's Ojii-san?" The lady had a confused look on her face until Naruto said, "Ojii-san is the Hokage of my village, and one day I surpassed him and all the other Hokages. Then everyone will recognize me and respect me. Believe it!"

Terra was interested in what he said, especially his last name,_ 'So he is Kushina's son, so that should mean he is Minato's son as well.' _Thought Terra as she asked, "Why was those shinobi throwing you around and trying to kill you?" Naruto looked away, tears in his eyes, and answered in a whisper, "I don't know, they always beat me at least once a week. They," tears started falling down, "always beat me until Ojii-san comes. But today was my birthday and the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was kill by the Yondaime." Naruto began telling Terra everything that had happened to him.

When he finished, he fell asleep tired both mentally and emotionally. This was a good thing since Terra was visible enraged by what they did to Naruto. _'When I get to that village, I'm going to torch everyone that hurt him. How dare they harm him.' _Thought Terra, _'I noticed he didn't mention his parents. Why didn't the Sandaime tell Naruto his parents names? Minato, Kushina, I will raise Naruto for you.' _

It took awhile for her to clam down and remember to cast a ward, so she began a long chant which caused clouds of white smoke to rise from the ground, slowly covering the house. Once the fog completely covered the mansion, it hid their presence from anyone unfamiliar with it before the second illusion, of the cave, re-activated.

**-With Inu (An: for those who don't know, it Kakashi) and the two ANBU-**

Once Kakashi and his team found the direction of the Ne ANBU, he made several hand-signs and shouted, _"__Kuchiyose no Jutsu"__. _When the smoke cleared, there was a short brown dog with a Konoha hitai-ate and a short blue cape.

"Pakkun, can you track Naruto's scent?" asked Kakashi, as his team prepared for any possible ambush. **"I will, gimme a sec." **Pakkun began sniffing around when he caught Naruto's fox-like scent.**"His scent goes to the West, along side three other scents," **Pakkun said,** "Let's go."** With that the rescue team turned west and followed the Pakkun.

When they arrived to the clearing where Terra had saved Naruto, Pakkun said, **"This is weird, his scent is being masked by some sort of strange energy."** Then Pakkun sniffed some more and said. **"The three that were carrying Naruto disappeared like they were never here. Hold on, I smell someone very strong leaving this area. Kakashi this sent is very familiar."**

Kakashi signaled the two ANBU to search the area as he searched the spot where Ne's scent disappeared. Pakkun decided to dispel since his services were done.

_'Hmm... This feeling I'm getting feels familiar,' _thought Kakashi, _'this energy feels like Sensei's team-mate's special power and Pakkun said the scent was familiar as well.' _

Kakashi's train of thought was interrupted by the bear masked ANBU. "Kakashi-senpai, how are we gonna find Naruto-san when the trail ends here?" asked the bear masked ANBU who had just come back from searching the West half of the clearing. After a few seconds of debating wether to trust his ANBU comrades, Kakashi said, "I'll continue from here on, you two set up camp," as he jumped in the direction of the faint source of magical energy.

A few minutes of jumping from tree to tree, he saw a cave ahead. As he landed a few meters from the cave, he could tell that the cave was an illusion made by his sensei and his teammate. He felt the magical energy around it stronger and move alive then before. _'So she is here, so why didn't she come to Konoha when the Kyuubi attacked! She could have stop the Kyuubi from killing Sensei, Kushina, and Rin,' _Kakashi thought furiously as he took a step forward into the white cloud. Calming himself down, he walked his way through the fog with his Sharingan uncovered.

**-Inside the mansion-**

The defensive spells around the house sensed Kakashi and warned Terra of his presence. She quickly dressed and re-equipped herself incase the shinobi came to kill Naruto. She quickly hurried down the hall and toward the front door, waiting for the intruder.

**-back outside-**

Kakashi finally reached the door as the illusion around him dropped. Instead of a cave being in-front of him, there was a large mansion covered with magical energy. Kakashi went closer to the front door, prepared to jump back if the tenant of the mansion was pissed.

Kakashi raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened, revealing Terra in her red mage robes ready for an attack. But who was surprised was Kakashi as he looked at Terra. _'She had barely aged a day since she left to visit her parents graves,' _thought the shocked shinobi.

Terra was also surprised at who was in-front of her and said, "Is that you, Kakashi-kun?"

Her question brought Kakashi out of shock and he replied in a semi-surprised tone, "Y-yes, it is Terra-sama. When did you get back." "A few minutes ago." Kakashi was about to ask how she got here but remembered mission and ask her, "Terra-sama, have you seen three shinobi and a little boy with blond hairk, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his check come through here?"

As soon as Kakashi finished his question he fell to his knee when killer intent, re-enforced by Terra's magic, slam into him. "Oh Kakashi," said Terra in a sweet tone of voice, the same tone Kakashi heard when she promised a lot of pain. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

All Kakashi could do was gulp and pray he was going to survive the night. _'I should have brought Yamato and Yugao with me' _thought Kakashi as Terra loomed over him.

Chapter End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my second story,(first being co-planned by a friend). This story came to me after I had read a few stories of Naruto being a mage. But those stories only have him being a white mage or a black mage. This story came from the thought of Naruto using both of them. But since I still want him to use ninja skill and arts I will have to find away around the MP (magic, mako, mana etc. points). So I was thinking about using charka to power the magic or I will use my original plan which will give him the ability to use magic and jutsus at the same time with two different power sources.**

**So how was this story, review on how the story is going. Minor flame are acceptable, but none on mistakes I have already addressed.**

**Ja ne, Dragonblade00**


	2. Terra's history and Naruto's inheritance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FF series or any other materials form games, anime, etc. They belong to their respective owner/creators, but, I do own any OJs in this story.

**AN: If Terra and a special guest seem Ocish in this chapter, it because of their experiences in the other FF worlds and friendship with Naruto's parents. Also in this story, Terra's anger on Konoha is based on the stories of Naruto mistreatment from the stories that both Kakasi and Naruto told her.**

**Everything in the FF series is slightly altered to include Terra and her two friends so don't flame me on FF facts. I play every single FF game that came out in America so I'm pretty sure on my facts.**

"Normal talking"

_"Normal thinking"_

**"Demon/summons talking"**

_**'Demon/summons thinking'**_

_**"Jutsus/Spells"**_

**Chapter 2: Terra's History and Naruto's Inheritance **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Kakashi finally reached the door as the illusion around him dropped. Instead of a cave being in front of him, there was a large mansion covered with magical energy. Kakashi went closer to the front door, prepared to jump back if the tenant of the mansion was pissed._

_Kakashi raised his hand to knock on the door when it opened, revealing Terra in her red mage robes ready for an attack. But who was surprised was Kakashi as he looked at Terra. 'She had barely aged a day since she left to visit her parents graves,' thought the shocked shinobi._

_Terra was also surprised at who was in front of her and said, "Is that you, Kakashi-kun?"_

_Her question brought Kakashi out of shock and he replied in a semi-surprised tone, "Y-yes, it is Terra-sama. When did you get back." "A few minutes ago." Kakashi was about to ask how she got here but remembered mission and ask her, "Terra-sama, have you seen three shinobi and a little boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his check come through here?"_

_As soon as Kakashi finished his question he fell to his knee when killer intent, re-enforced by Terra's magic, slam into him. "Oh Kakashi," said Terra in a sweet tone of voice, the same tone Kakashi heard when she promised a lot of pain. "You have a lot of explaining to do."_

_All Kakashi could do was gulp and pray he was going to survive the night. 'I should have brought Yamato and Yugao with me' thought Kakashi as Terra loomed over him._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It has been two week since Terra rescued Naruto from the jaws of Death. After her little "talk" with Kakashi, Terra damn near destroyed Kohona's gates from the safe house in her rage.

After "convincing" Kakashi to leave instruction on chakra control and elemental control for Naruto did she let him go fully healed from their 'talk'. Just before Kakashi left, Terra revealed Naruto heritage to him. Lets say a good part of the shinobl force that hated and physically hurt Naruto was going to receive a few (dozen) visits to Kohona's Hospital.

The red mage turn around and looked at the sleeping blond. He had fallen asleep again after eating a good healthy meal and story on her passed adventures. This made Terra angry with the villagers for the condition Naruto's body was in.

Looking at the scrolls in front of her left behind b Kakashi, she picked up the basic jutsus and charka control for him to work on tomorrow before heading out to get help from her friends.

A smile form when she remembered the reaction she got from Naruto when she told him she was not from this world. It was just like Kushina's reaction, staring at her with her mouth open before running around her asking question about where she from and where she been to.

During that week Terra told Naruto all about her past and adventures, from beginning to the somewhat present.

She told him everything about her. This including the time she was kidnapped as a baby, taken from her mother's hands (Madeline) and her father's protection (Madin). Terra told Naruto of years of being used by an evil Gestahlian Empire and it Emperor, Gestahi, while under the control of a slave crown created by General Kefka Palazzo. Chief Mage of the Gestablian Empire. Terra told Naruto about her time growing up in the capital of the Gestahilian Empire, Vector, and how she was used as a weapon kill many, which including fifty elite soldiers of the Gestahilian Empire.

She told him of her mission to Narshe, which changed her life. On her mission to recover a frozen Esper, a being made out of magic, and about how it stopped her. Terra told him about being blown away and losing her memories from the frozen Esper's attack. She told him about her rescue and recovery by a Returner, Arvis.

She told him of the chase by the local police because of her connection with the Empire. She told Naruto about her rescue in the mines by Locke Cole and a team of Moogles, little wing and furry creature with red pom pom on their heads.

She told him about the escape of the mine and trip to Figaro. How she met the king Edgar Roni Figaro and how he protected them by hiding them form Kefka, who was out searching for her. Terra told Naruto how Edgar love to invent things such as giving his castle the ability to submerge underground, which stop Kekfa attempts to set it on fire.

She told Naruto about going the Returner Hideout in the Sabre Mountains and the meeting with Edgar's twin martial artist brother, Sabin Rene Figaro. The meeting with the Returns leader, Banon, and the trip down the Lethe River to Narshe, which caused Sabin to be separated by the octopus monster, Ultros.

She told him about the growth of their party with Cyan Garamonde and Gau.

The second trip through the mine of Narshe and see Arvis again. How everyone regrouped in Narshe. The Empire's attack on Narshe in order to obtain the Esper Terra failed to get. How she and the Returners forced Kafka's army away.

She told him about her second visit to the frozen Esoer and her transformation, which Naruto managed to persuade her to let him see.

She turned white and her eye turn to from blue to gold. Her clothes seem to disappear like it wasn't there and her hair, turn pale white, flow down her back.

Anyway, after showing Naruto her Esper form she continued her story of her past.

She told Naruto how she was being taken care of by another Esper, the lightening Esper Ramuh, in the tallest tower in the city of Zozo. She told him of what little she knew of how Locke and the rest join with an Empire knight Celes Chere. About how the infiltrated the Empire's prison and obtained her father Magicite shard, the form all Esper take when they die.

Terra told Naruto how she got her memoirs back as well as the ability to control her Esper form. About how she and the other received and used the magicites to fight against the Empire.

She told Naruto about her mission to the Cave of the Sealed Gate, which led to the Land of Esper. The ambush waiting for them by Kefka, but it fail to stop her from opening the gate releasing hell of the Gestahillian capital, Vector.

The red mage told Naruto how she and her friends were shot down from their airship, which she told Naruto she'll let him see a picture of the ship later, by Yura and his Esper army.

She told Naruto about the surrender of Emperor Gestahl and his 'attempt' to make a 'peace treaty' with the Espers on Crecent Island. About the General Leo Cristophe, a general who took care of Terra in the Empire and a respected man. Terra told Naruto of her conversation with Leo about her near emotionless state on love.

She told him of her meeting with her world shinobi, Shadow, and his dog, as well as the meeting the mages Strago Magus and Relm Arrowny in the remote village of Thanasa. She told him of the trip to the Espers' Gathering Place and the peace negotiations that ended up being a trap by Kefka, who kill all the Espers for their Magicite. How Leo fought and died against the treacherous general.

She told his of Kekfa attack on the Seal Gates, killing dozens of Esper that caused the Statues of Magic to restore and cause the Seal Gate to rose creating the Floating Continent with Kekfa still on it.

She told Naruto the funeral service for Leo and how within one year Kekfa nearly destroyed the world. Terra told Naruto of how she found herself at the village of Mobliz, which has been attacked by Kekfa's _**Light of Judgement**_. She told Naruto how she took care of a dozen children who parents died from Kekfa attack.

Terra told Naruto how she lost the will to fight as a new side of her began to awaken. How at first she refused to take up arms again when Celes and Sabin came and later how she was completely defeated by the legendary beast, Humbaba.

After her defeat, she realized what her new side was, love for the children she watched over. She re-joined the battle against Humbaba, who attention was occupied with Sabin and Celes, and defeats him.

Terra told Naruto about her trip around the world to gather everyone together for a final attack on Kekfa in his tower. After battling their way up to Kekfa and Emperor Gestahi, they witness the betrayal of Gestahli by Kekfa and Gestahli's death. Terra told the long battle that she, Celes, Locke and Edgar fought against Kekfa. End the end they found out he was fused with the Stautes of Magic and when he was destroyed, nearly all the Espers died off.

She told Naruto of her father's words before his magicite shattered. She told him about how she was human for three years before the dimension traveling Esper, name Gilgamesh, who had restored the power of magic with large magical crystals.

His restoration of magic which caused her to become a half-Esper once again while she was in the middle of a reunion. Terra told Naruto of how she lost control of her powers for a day and nearly destroyed the town she was in.

She told him of the journey to find Gilgamesh with her friends, Mog and Umaro, a Moogle and yeti, and her confrontation with Gilgamesh. She told Naruto about the minor fight between them and the discovery of the Multiverse. She told him of the gift Gilgamesh gave her, some of which she would not tell Naruto.

Her good-byes to her friends as she, Mog and Umaro traveled to their first new world to help herself control her powers.

Terra told him about her meeting with his parents when her group first arrived on their world. She told him of the war, The Thrid Great Shinobi War, And how she help them by using her unstable power to turn enemies' base to dust.

She remember the reaction she got from Naruto when she said she knew his parents and ask hundreds of questions about who they were and what their names were.

So she told him about his mother, Kushina Uzumaki who was also a former ninja form Uzu no Kuni. She told him about how she was always out spoken and always the first into battle with his father, who she said she would tell Naruto about him when he was ready.

She told him of how Kushina made many pranks in her youth and how she became a beautiful woman as she grew.

She gave him a picture of Kushina without Minato, which ended up being only two pictures. Kushina only had two pictures, one with herself and Terra and another picture when she had short hair.

She told him of her stay in Kohona and the creation of this safehouse for Mog and Umaro. Teaching Kushina her unusual magical potential. Hiding Umaro from Konoha shinobi who were after him because they believed he was a demon.

She told him about the creation of a special mirror through the use of charka and magic that allowed non-living objects to transfer between one point to another.

The red mage told the young shinobi about her trip back home with her friends to visit her friends and parents' graves.

Terra told Naruto about her mis-jump on her way back to this world. The half-Esper told him of landing in a new world. She told him of the meeting with the Ex-SOLDIER, Cloud Strife. How she and her friends joined the AVALANCHE in their quest to save the planet. The origin of materia and how it gave full control over her magic. She included an incident with a red summon material, which almost turn her into a magicite form because of her Esper blood.

She told Naruto of the adventure in the mechanized city of Midgar as well as the escape from it. She told him how she got to know her new friend Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Nanaki (Red XIII), Cait Sith, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine, which Naruto was sure her saw her blush when he asked ton of question about Vincent.

She told him of the fight against Shinra, Aerith's death, the rise of Sephiroth and the WEAPON as well as the events that led up to the summoning of Meteor.

She told Naruto about how she, Mog and Umaro helping Cloud and the AVALANCHE save the world from Jenova and Sephiroth and how the planet save itself from Meteor and Holy battle.

She told Naruto how she stayed their helping Cloud and Tifa take care of orphans as she and others look cure for Geostigma. How her friend and herself were immune to this diease.

She told him of the fight between them and three Sephiroth clones and their Bahamut TREMOR, which lead up to the rebirth of the original Sephiroth. How Cloud defeated Sephiroth again.

She explained her last year there, were an army known as Deepground appear. How they kill and kidnapped people. How she helped Vincent, WRO and everyone else by using the Esper form power to shield on dozens of populated area, which gave everyone more time to focus on Midgar underground army. How Shelke Rui, also know as Shelke the Transparent, join them allowing WRO and Cloud group to mass an all out assault on Deepground and their Mako reactors.

Terra would have continued her stories on her mis-jump adventures in a world of mercenaries name SEED, her adventure thought Spira, and other worlds, but she had to stop because Naruto was beginning to falling asleep from the hot meal he ate.

After picking Naruto up, she took him to his room and tucked him in bed. Terra went to her own room to prepare for a visit.

Once inside she grabbed her mage cloak and hat, both laced with mitral, which she received during one of her dimension hopping trips. Then she grabbed one of her broadsword she had hanging in her closet, a golden broadsword name Lightbringer, which she has been carrying since her final battle with Kekfa.

Terra grabbed several modified explosive tags that Minato had modified to explode with magic instead of charka. Just as she turned to leave, she turned to her desk and grabbed the special hitai-ate Kushina made for her. The hitai-ate was like Kohona's but with seven stars over the leaf and a kanji 'mage' under the leaf.

Terra went to the living room that had only a couch, two chairs, a large mirror and a huge Tv. She went to the mirror and pulled out a letter, which she wrote the day before, from cloak before touching the mirror. Green magical energy flow from her hands and into the mirror, making ripples the surface. Then a box, which was oddly shaped like a mailbox, came out of the surface of the mirror.

Terra opened the box and placed the letter in the box. Then whispered a few ancient words of power. The box shot back into the mirror and the mirror stop rippling.

Terra turned to the front door and left the safe house. Then she started walking East, the direction were Kohona is. _'Time to have a 'talk' with Sarutobi…and anyone who gets in my way."_

**-In Kohona (Midnight)-**

Sarutobi and everyone who had harmed Naruto felt dread crawl up their spines. _'For some reason I feel like hiding under my desk,'_ was the thought of Sarutobi. He looked at the pictures of his predecessors and successor in front of him. He didn't even feel like reading his favorite orange book, even with the 'evil' paperwork done.

He turned around and looked out into the village as he remembered what is successor done for this village only to have the true hero abused and beaten.

If it weren't for Kakashi bursting into his office twelve days ago, he would have had no choice but declare Naruto deceased. Oh, he remembers the talk between them real well. It ended with him sealing off Kakashi charka until he calm down long enough to explain why he never told him about Naruto's heritage. He asked Kakashi how he knew triple S-rank secret, the answer scared him more then the Kyuubi. Terra is back and she not happy over the treatment Naruto received here.

Kakashi had apologized for the mess and left to 'talk' with some shinobis that openly expressed their hatred for Naruto. He was forced to send Kakashi on a A-class mission to keep him from 'sparing' with Naruto-haters.

As he was reminiscing over what happen since that day, he felt a huge surge of pure power. All of a sudden the gates flung open so fast that it torn off it hinges and slammed into the buildings across from it.

The shinobis at the gates and checkpoints were either unconscious or if they openly celebrated the 'death of the Kyuubi' in a magic induced coma.

Dozens of shinobis of Chunin and Jonin rushed to the gate, only to be met with a beautiful 6'3' feet tall, golden blond, half-naked woman with a giant harp. The woman open her eyes, revealing a glowing gold color eyes, then looked at all of them…the male shinobis… directly in the eyes. This caused a chain reaction in the male part of the shinobi force as they went flying back with noses-bleeds and a perverted grin on their faces. This left only the female force who were to busy glaring at the men with looks that said, "I'm going to castrate them after this" while others were jealous of the golden-hair woman's figure.

They were too busy to notice that the golden blond-haired woman had started playing her harp. All of a sudden the kunoichi began to feel drowsy and fell down, asleep from the spell the harp casted.

As more shinobis came and fell under it spell, a red-cloaked figure walked straight toward the Hokage Tower before disappearing with a faint shimmer.

"Hokage-sama," a white-cloaked ANBU captain said as his squad appeared behind him.

"Report," Sarutobi said in his Hokage voice. "Hai, half our shinobi forces have fall under some sort of drug or sleeping jutsu while the rest are moving the villages to the shelters." The captain finished as half his squad to watch for possible attackers.

Just then Danzo and Sarutobi's teammates and village's Elders, Koharu and Homura, came in. "Sarutobi, we…" That all the half mummy man could say when he and everyone else fell down as lights and lullaby music surrounded them.

Sarutobi was the only one awake to see the invisible veil around Terra to fall and reveal her with her arms across her armor-covered chest. "Sarutobi, you have lots of explaining to do." She said, her voice laced with anger as her eyes flashed between gold and sky blue as well as her hair changing from mint green to pale white. As the old saying goes, "Hell as seen to fury like a woman scorn!" and right now Sarutobi knew he going to receive it.

Terra yelled, _**"Bind"**_. Black light surrounded Sarutobi's body, immobilizing him in place behind his desk. "Now then," Terra said darkly as she slowly took another step towards him. "Why is it that on my way back from my parents graves I find out that my best friends Minato and Kushina are dead and their son was treated like a demon." Terra's eyes turn completely gold as she finished.

The paralyzing effects of the Bind spell was weaken so that the Sandaime could speak his reason. "The council had taken much of the Hokage's power away from me. After Minato-kun's death, they issued new laws that limited my power."

Sarutobi said glaring at his teammate and Danzo, which for some reason Terra could never stay calm around. "When I told everyone that Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and was asked as a finial wish from Minato-kun to view his son as a hero. But after my speech, dozens riots broke out calling for his death. After my men quelled roits, I managed to issue a law surround Naruto that anyone who hurts Naruto or reveals that Naruto is a Jinchuuriki to the younger generation would be punished with death. But the hatred pass on to the youth and nearly everyone attacks or insults his knowledge during his birthday."

The Sandaime turn around a looks back out the window, "The only ones who help Naruto were the Ramen chief Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, a Chuunin reacher name Iruka, a dozen of Jonin and chuunins, my ANBU, my clan, and a few civilian that kept the Yondaime's final wishes. All of the major heads in Shinobi Council may have voted against his death but did nothing to protect him from the abuse. Others clans were either neutral or like the Uchiha clan. "

Sarutobi fell back into his chair and looked down in shame, "I've tried everything to protect Naruto, but I cannot neglect my duties as Hokage."

Terra slowly calm down, reining the rage she had built up over Naruto's mistreatment. "I remember when Kushina was pregnant with Naruto, they name Jiraiya-Baka to be his godfather. Now way wasn't he here to watch over Naruto." Terra all but yell as several explosion came from outside the tower as if emphasizing her anger.

The Sandaime turn back to her with a look that said many things, "How could I tell my student that his godchild survived the sealing process when he was their when Naruto's heartbeat stop after the Kyuubi was seal inside him."

"What!?" Terra shout out in confusion. "Even I believed he was dead," Sarutobi said looking at Minato's picture, "That was until an hour after Jiraiya left in depression did one of my medic-nin told me that Naruto heart started beating again."

'_How did could that happen, bring the dead to life is nearly impossible after an hours has passed…unless. Of course, that kitsune-baka must have activated the magical power in Naruto bloodline.' _Terra thought as she remembered the good amount of magical energy she felt from Kushina and now the _**Huge**_ magical power from Naruto.

Memories of how Kushina awaken her magical power and how it stopped her heart for a few hours as magic kept her body alive.

Then she remember no matter how strong a Biju was, their major weakness as magic since it a purer form of energy… Like the sage chakra Jiraiya used against her once but that another story. So how did Kushina die when she probably could have force the Kyuubi back?

Terra heard moans form the ANBU and Elders around her and decided to think about that reason later. She decided to get Naruto inheritance immediately. She went straight to Minato's picture a stood in front of it. "I'll be taking Naruto inheritance." She said as she point her hand to Minato picture. In a flash everything hidden inside the safe was in front of Terra. Without a pause she cast a second weaker **Bind** on Sarutobi and the others before shouting, _**"Exit".**_ With that she and Naruto's inheritance disappeared and all of the destruction in the village stopped.

Sarutobi stared at the spot Terra was just at. _'Minato, I'm sorry.'_

Then, just outside the Hokage Tower, a tear in space and time open up. Everyone stared at it hoping that it was not a threat. That when a dozen of darkly clothe, furry creatures with small wing and a red pom pom flew out shouting "Kupo, Kupo!"

Everyone reacted differently, the adult male civilians scream out like little girl believing they were flying demons. In reverse the women, kunoichis, and little girls scream "Kawaii".

The male part of the shinobi forces tried to bring them down with kunais and shurikens, only to get hit by the females around them or miss the flying plush creatures because they wore pitch-black clothes that matched the night sky.

As the Moogle flew by, everyone heard a weird chant that caused the damaged building to creek and shift. Within seconds the building damages by Terra's summons creature, magical blast and shinobi jutsus, fix themselves as if time had rewind and the damages never happen.

**-A mile from the Safehouse-**

In a peaceful clearing there was a large flash of white light. When the light died down, Terra stood there panting with her hands on the scrolls, press against her chest, as her rage left her.

Terra felt nearly drain from her spells and summoning she used tonight. The _**Exit**_ teleportation spell always left her drain in this world.

Looking up from the ground, she scowled at herself. _'Why is it that I always lose control around that man Danzo? This was suppose to be a simple chat between me and Sarutobi-san, but for some reason with that man there…Urg… That man reminds me of Kekfa.'_ Terra thought as she walked through the first set of defense spell.

She continue her trek through the forest to her second set of defense spell when she heard a faint but sure "Terra,Kupo."

Terra knew that voice and turn around to see a dozen Moogles coming towards her. Leading them was a familiar Moogle, a white fluffy Moogle name Mog who stay in Vaan's world to help protect the Dalmasca from any threats.

All the negative emotions Terra felt since she literally devastated Kohona left her when she saw his face.

"Mog I'm so glad to see to you." Terra said as she hugged the furry little cat-like creature.

"Kupo. Me to Terra, it been so long, Kupo!" Mog somewhat shouted but then his demeanor turn from over joy to sad with a anger burning in his somewhat closed eyes. "I-I heard about Minato and Kushina, Kupo, Kupo… and how _they_ mistreated their son." He spat out, disgusted at the way Kohona treated their hero's son.

"Yes, but we'll let Naruto show them that he…" Terra stopped as she sensed a few dozen shinobi-judging by their speed- coming toward them. "Lets finish talking inside. I'll tell you everything that has happen here inside."

She led the Moogles to the safehouse and hid them inside. As they passed each defense spells, they activated covering their trail and hiding them from the naked eye.

**-Not Far Away-**

A masked shinobi, hidden from Terra senses, rushed through the tree top back to Kohona after witnessing her meeting with the strange furry creatures. _'I must tell Danzo-sama about this."_

Not far from the Ne shinobi was _another_ shinobi dress in a light purple vest and sliver white hair, _'Must tell Orochimaru-sama that that 'bitch' is back.' _He thought as he shifted his glasses to his slightly. He frown when she and those flying cat/rabbits disappeared from his sight.

**End**

**-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-====-=-==-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Well what will happen now with Mog and a group of Moogles helping Naruto in his adventures?**

**Also, for those who might question why Kakashi didn't know about Mog or Umaro, it because Minato and Kushina never told him…well about Umaro acturally.**

**As I said earlier, if Terra and Mog seem somewhat out of character it because of the adventure they had together through other FF worlds and their adventure with Minato and Kushina.**

**Also, WTF is ****Masashi Kishimoto thinking? He gave Danzo the Sharingan in his right eye. Also, why are Kohona nin…by the way they are dress… attacking Danzo?**

**Right now my other two stories Naruto in the Claymore's Universe and Ninjas of Pokegirl will come out soon…The pokegirl one being the first.**


	3. A New Friend and Meeting Cloudsensei &

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FF series or any other materials form games, anime, etc. They belong to their respective owner/creators, but I do own any OJs in this story.

Also, tell me where the grammar errors are so I can fix them. I'm getting better but I still need help.

Also, sorry for such a short chapter, homework, work, emotional problems and other things keep popping up. My stories' chapters will now be around the lengths of 4k-8k of words to let everyone read them on a more regularly bases.

"Normal talking"

_"Normal thinking"_

**"Demon/summons talking"**

_**'Demon/summons thinking'**_

_**"Jutsus/Spells"**_

_**------------------------vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv-------------------------------**_

**Last time on NRMN**

"_Mog I'm so glad to see to you." Terra said as she hugged the furry little cat-like creature._

"_Kupo. Me to Terra, it been so long, Kupo!" Mog somewhat shouted but then his demeanor turn from over joy to sad with a anger burning in his somewhat closed eyes. "I-I heard about Minato and Kushina, Kupo, Kupo… and how they mistreated their son." He spat out in disgusted at the way Kohona treated their hero's son._

"_Yes, but we'll let Naruto show them that he…" Terra stopped as she sensed a few dozen shinobi-judging by their speed- coming toward them. "Let's finish talking inside. I'll tell you everything that has happen here inside."_

_She led the Moogles to the safe house and hid them inside. As they passed each defense spells, they activated covering their trail and hiding them from the naked eye._

_**-Not Far Away-**_

_A masked shinobi, hidden from Terra senses, rushed through the tree top back to Kohona after witnessing her meeting with the strange furry creatures. 'I must tell Danzo-sama about this."_

_Not far from the Ne shinobi was another shinobi dress in a light purple vest and sliver white hair, 'Must tell Orochimaru-sama that that 'bitch' is back.' He thought as he shifted his glasses to his slightly. He frowned when she and those flying cat/rabbits disappeared from his sight._

………………..xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx……………………

**Chapter 3: A New Friend and Meeting Cloud-sensei & Tifa-sensei**

It has been a week since Terra 'visited' to Kohona and 'talked' she had with the Hokage. Since then, Kohona has been desperately looked for her and Naruto, Terra for a breeding machine of magic user (Stupid council members) and Naruto as the hostage to keep Terra under their control. The shinobis under the Hokage looked for them for forgiveness, the Ne shinobis looked for them under the civilian council and Danzo's orders.

No matter how hard they looked, they could not find any traces of them. Not even the Ne shinobi who followed them could find the mansion that he had seen Terra enter with those _monsters._

The leading Ne shinobi signaled all ten of his men to stop when they landed on the last know spot where Terra was. The captain of this group of Ne ANBU turned to the spying shinobi and said in a monotone voice, "What direction did you last saw her go?"

The poor excuse of a ninja pointed down the path he saw Terra and the Moogles went down. As the Ne shinobis took off at high speed down the path, they saw a blond-haired man wearing all black with a large _package_ on his back standing directly in their way.

The man kept his left hand on the tip of object he carried and closed his eyes as the shinobi approached as if he knew they were coming. As the first Ne shinobis flew pass the strange blond-hair man, he disappeared in a sea of his own blood.

The other Ne shinobi jumped back instantly from the huge Zanbatō the blond-man was holding _with one hand. _The Zanbatō had two hole near the handle of the grip and seemed very unnatural compare to the Kirigakure's swords with it weird marking.

The leader of the Ne group step forward with his ninjato pointed at the swordsman. "You kill a Kohona shinobi," The leader said as his men slowly pulled out varies weapons, form kunai to ninjato. "You shall pay with your life." All the shinobis jumped into the air, their weapons posed to strike, when the blond swordsman opened his eyes revealing glowing green-blue eyes before he swung upward (If you think Cloud's eyes are green, it is but his orginal eye color is blue and in the movie it is blue mixed with green). His sword sparked green before it shot out lightening at all ten remaining shinobi.

Only half managed to use _**Kawarimi**_ to dodge the magical attack, the other half fried like flash fried chicken. One thing went through the Ne squad leader's mind, _'How did he does-I must bring him back with us.' _After all, a male person with that woman's power is more valuable the woman herself.

The foolish shinobi didn't even get a chance to act on his thoughts as him and all his men frozen and shattered into thousands of icy shards. Behind where those shinobis once stood was a beautiful blue skinned, almost completely naked woman. Her hands were cup and pointing to where the shinobis last stood.

From behind the blue woman, a familiar green hair red mage stepped out of the tree line. Terra turned to the ice woman and said, "Thank you Shiva, you can go home if you want to." The blue woman nodded before fading away.

Terra then turns to the glowing blue-eyed man that stood in front of her. "So this is where you went Cloud," Terra said looking at her friend from the world she called Gaia. "So you were just as eager to attack these guys like I am," the red mage said. "They deserved a much painful death," The EX-SOLDIER said looking at the men he killed that were sent after Terra and Naruto.

Terra looked at the remains of the Ne shinobis that had tripped off her enemy alert spell- (I know that name sucks)- and couldn't blame Cloud for his attack, especially after being told of Naruto's history with Ne shinobi. Still, Cloud and Tifa only came only a week ago and he and Tifa were already attached to Naruto.

**-Flashback (A week ago)-**

_Terra watched over Naruto as he played/trained with Mog and two of the fighting type Moogles. After how could the Moogles stand up to the endless supply of stamina and childish pranks during a training session? _

_As Naruto and the playful Moogles played in the fenced in backyard, Terra continued to think of the letters she sent to her friends in the other dimensions and if they would respond to it._

_Terra waited until her cross-dimensional spell alert went off. Mog and the Moogles not playing with Naruto instantly pop up beside Terra as she pull out Lightbringer and look at the white portal in the middle of the __**living room**__. 'I hope it them and not another monster' Terra thought as the memories from the last portal came up. Who knew a few dozen Behemoth could travel through hidden, protected portal spells she left for her friends._

_The Moogles playing with Naruto kept playing with the young shinobi/mage, distracting him from the sounds of the alert and from the battle ready stances Terra and the Moogles were in._

_With a blinding white flash of light, everyone looked away for a second before looking at the possible intruders. Where the portal once errs… floated were two black-cloaked people, one carrying a large familiar sword and the other carried noting but wore metal plated gloves._

_Both Mog and Terra knew who they were just from the weapons they had. "Cloud? Tifa?" They both shouted in surprise, mainly because the two in question had two kids they watch over._

_Cloud and Tifa both turn to see the surprised Terra and Mog, as well as the small army of Moogles pointing their weapons at them. Cloud instincts kicked in and in a flash his huge sword was held in a defensive stance before the voice of reason (AKA Tifa's and Terra's lightly hitting everyone with a weak ice spell) did he get out of his stance._

_After that little event, Terra and Tifa greeted each other with a hug. Both Cloud and Tifa had worn the same clothed from the Deepground with only a little addition with the black cloaks. _

_Once everyone inside the mansion and formally introduced themselves to each other did Terra explain why she called for them to come here. _

_She started with her history with Naruto's parents and what happened since she left to visit her parent's graves and friends. She continued to the point of how Naruto was treated by the Kohona's villagers and parts of it shinobi force. Just what she told them caused the usually calm fighters into demonic figures that scare the living daylights out of the Moogles as they hid behind Terra. Terra could see the reason for their aura of rage by their past, Tifa seeing orphans being mistreated after Midgar's fall and Cloud own childhood in which he was pick on and blame on misfortunes that had befallen their hometown...that and the fact he had no father around. (Check it up it is true)_

_They continue to talk about Naruto's life with her and the Moogles and how things were going back in Cloud's world to cool the rage they had. Just as they finished talking, there was a loud explosion that caused everyone to up and charge outside to the backyard were Naruto and the younger Moogles where._

_Cloud and Terra reached the scene first; Naruto and the two Moogles were run around in circles from a red dragon that appeared out of nowhere. Terra quickly reacted by casting **Confusion**. While that did not work since the beast is immune to status effects, it did bring it attention to the two warriors and their reinforcement. _

_The dragon charged forward at Terra and Cloud as the Moogle mages sent **Blizzard** and **Thunder** along with the other versions of the spells. The dragon brushed off the attack and continues his charge as Cloud started spinning his First Tsurugi over his head. When the red dragon was only ten meters from his executioners, Cloud slashed downward and sent a **huge** blue arc of energy at the beast. _

_To the surprise of everyone, he dodged to the left but ended up in Terra's spinning tornados. It spun around until Tifa appeared right above it a delivered a heavy dropkick to dragon's head._

_The beast crashed into the ground, leaving a crater deep enough to make a large hot spring. It started to fade and disappear, leaving behind a blade of a sword everyone who been to Gaia hope never to see again. Right in the center of the crater was Masamune blade, however, it wasn't giving Terra the dreaded feeling she received when Sephiroth wielded it. No, what the blade was giving off was pure power._

_Naruto, who had been watching the whole fight, tumbled down the crater and stopped right in front of the blade's blunt side. The blade reacted and disappeared in a flash of light._

_Naruto had looked up and saw everyone starting at him and said, "What?" That when he felt the cold breeze and looked down. He was butt naked for some reason and everyone was looking at the scars he had all over his body. Terra had never seen all those scar because Naruto always asked to bath alone, she though he was embarrassed to bath in front of her since he was a boy and she was a full grown woman. Now she knew the real reason._

_In a flash, everyone had Naruto in a bed as they asked him how he received those scar. Only Terra and Cloud had the Masamune blade in the back of their mind._

_**-**_**Flashback END-**

After long hours of trying to convince Naruto to tell where those scars came from, Terra had noticed one scar was burnt into his lower back. The Ne symbol was burnt deeply into his backside, which caused Terra to regret not killing the old war hawk when she 'visited' Kohona.

So when the alarm went off that intruders were close by, it led to the massacre of the Ne search party.

Now that the job was done, Cloud and Terra walked back to the safe house to eat their breakfast. Tifa was cooking today so that meant a grand feast of a breakfast.

After going home and eating breakfast, everyone was helping Naruto train. After Terra 'talks' with the Kyuubi, Naruto had gain a better control over his charka as well as his spiritual powers in magic.

Cloud was currently showing Naruto his style of sword fighting as he went over how his six-piece sword was created.

"Naruto, look at how these blades fit together," Cloud said keeping his voice from show the rage he still had after meeting those Ne shinobis. "This sword was created to be as sharp as the Masamune, yet large and light weight to protect its wielder."

Naruto just nodded. After all, even though he watched the blade in action he never touched it nor understood what is does besides hacking dragons down. After all, he trained for a week learning the basics of sword fighting so he could cut down monster and bad guys and be the hero. (1)

Cloud combined his swords together and stood in a stance. "Observe my stance and-" Cloud started but stopped to remember he was talking to a six year old. "Watch my moves and try to copy them with that practice sword." Cloud said pointing at the dull steel broadsword (it looks like the one Zack had in Crisis Core before he got the Buster Sword).

Terra and Tifa muffed their giggles as they watched Naruto attempt to lift the forty-pound sword. Terra reached behind her and pulled out a thinner, dull katana and walked over to Naruto, who had just managed to lift the sword up to his chest level.

"Naruto," Terra said holding the training katana in front of her. "I think it would be better to use this." She held the katana so that the hilt pointed at Naruto, who accidentally drop the dull broadsword on his left foot.

"Ow ow ow," Naruto shouted in pain, cause Terra to kneel and heal his foot with a basic cure.

"Naruto," Terra said in a motherly tone (years of being with orphans does that to a woman), "How are will you become a great ninja-mage if injury yourself with your own weapon?"

Naruto, who was manage stop hoping around, replied, "I know, but I wanna use a sword like Cloud-sensei, not a catena."

Terra could hear the muffed laughter from the younger Moogles that had appeared as Naruto said 'catana' instead of 'katana'. Terra just shook her head and said to Naruto with a smile, "Why not try it first."

Naruto was about to protest when he felt something within him that forced his hand onto the hilt of the sword. In a flash, Terra jumped back several meter as the training katana she gave Naruto grew and leaked out Kyuubi's charka and the gray energy of the Masamune.

Naruto was now 3'6' feet tall and now wore white, orange, and red clothes that match Cloud's clothes. The only other difference between the clothing was that Naruto had no sword harness on his back. The katana was now a meter long with some additives, a small yet noticeable slit on the dull side of the sword.

Everyone looked between Cloud and Naruto with their mouths out wide and gapping like a fish out of water, mainly because he looked like a mini-me of Cloud.

"Well now," Cloud said only slightly surprised by the change. After all he saw the same thing when he fights against Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo. "Let's get started." He held his completed blade in front of him pointing at a few wooden targets that appeared out of nowhere.

He started charging a blade-beam as said to Naruto, "Focus your energy into your blade." Naruto closed his eyes and had a charged sword, which surprised everyone, before saying in a cheerful yet serious tone, "I got it."

With an unannounced signal, they both swung at the wooden dummies and released their beams. Naruto was faster and it the target five seconds ahead of Cloud's beam, but only cut the dummy in two. When Cloud's beam hit, it cause the dummy to completely disappear along with the wooden wall behind the dummy.

Cloud went over to Naruto's wooden dummy and examined the damages with Naruto and everyone else behind him.

After a minute of examining the damages, Cloud stood up and announced to everyone behind him the results. "Naruto beam was thinner, faster, and sharper them mine but it seem to have less power." That made Naruto feels something in his chest. It confused the young ninja-mage until he realized it was pride, he was being praised for his attack and that made him feel proud of his attack. Ever though it was called a weaker version of his sensei, it still made him feel proud of achieving the attack on the first try.

As everyone turned back to the house, Cloud noticed something on the wall where Naruto beam had hit. He walked up to the wall and pushed it. The wall slightly move to show a diagonal cut that was so clean Cloud barley missed it.

'_Well now, this is going to be interesting, I wonder what Tifa is going to teach Naruto tomorrow_,'the Ex-SOLDIER thought as he walked back to the room that he and Tifa shared.

**-Naruto room-**

Naruto was bouncing off his bed with excitement. He finally had more then Terra and the old man praising him. Although he still pissed off at the Hokage for not telling him about the Kyuubi, he still respected him for his duty as a leader. Of course this is after everyone who knew what the position is about and explained it to him.

Naruto started to change into his pajamas when he noticed his sword on the floor. "Well I better put you up before Cloud-sensei goes on that speech about swords values." As the blond boy picked his sword up, he notice as slight tingle in his arm before white light cover his sword and arm. Once the light show was over, Naruto was holding on to nothing. "KUSO! Where did my sword-" That all Naruto said before his sword reappeared in his hands. "Cool, I can make it disappear and reappear," Naruto said as he un-summon his sword and went to bed, think about the lessons tomorrow.

(I should end the chapter here but this chapter is about two types of fighting so on with the story)

**-The Next Day-**

Tifa and Terra were the first to wake up so they started cooking breakfast for the 30 Moogles and the two blond swordsmen. Some of the Moogles had gone to the roof garden to gather some ingredients for a healthy dish of ramen for Naruto.

Everyone who wasn't awake for breakfast woke with jolt. Someone had tripped off one of the defense spell around the house. As everyone raced out the mansion, through the front door in the nightclothes with weapons in hand, Cloud took a glance at everyone who is prepared to fight. Everyone had staffs, swords, spears, and in Tifa's case steel gloves.

They arrived at the spell's location only to see a lone ABNU shinobi with gravity deifying sliver-hair, sitting down reading an orange book with writing that Cloud and Tifa thought was Wutai.

The masked man looked up from his book to see an army of Mogs (only saw Mog once during training, no knew about it), a blond hair swordsman holding 2 **huge** swords, and a beautiful dark-brown hair woman in only a night grown. He felt the urge to stare at her beautiful body with his Sharingan when he felt a familiar killer intent.

Behind all the weapons wielding fighters was the one person Kakashi was afraid off then, second to his sensei's wife, Terra in her full red mage outfit. He could tell she was pissed at him, probably for disturbing everyone sleeping judging from their clothes.

Kakashi decided to lift his mask up, revealing his masked face and left eye covered with his hitai-ate, and raise his arms to show he wasn't there for a fight. The Moogles kept their weapons out while Cloud put the Hollow sword back on his back.

"Ummm… Terra-sama, how have you and Naruto been?" Was all Kakashi could say, after all who could say anything else with an army of weapons pointed at you.

Luckily, by saying Terra's name, most of the Moogles put away their weapons as they made room for the half-Esper to walk by.

Terra grabbed Kakashi by his ANBU armor and, despite how slender she is, she picked him a squeezed him in a hug. The anger she had on him already lifted from their last meeting.

"Kakashi-kun," Terra said in a singsong voice, the same voice Kakashi remember that she used to trick Jiraiya into showing her his research, which burned to ashes in front of him. "I need you to do something for me."

Terra started dragging the poor Hatake off when she turn to Tifa and yelled, "Can you continue Naruto's training while I'm out? Also, make sure you wear something less revealing, most men here are perverts." She adds the last part as an afterthought.

As the group went back inside the house, with a red faced Tifa in the lead, they saw the two Moogle mages they left behind to protect Naruto practicing hand to hand combat with him in the backyard. It was a funny thing to see since the Moogle mages barley had any close range combat training and Naruto had only the basic moves Tifa taught him. As the Moogles and Cloud watch the fight…well brawl, Tifa went off to change into her fighting clothes to train Naruto in the special moves of her fighting style.

After a few minutes of sloppy punches and kicks, Naruto end up in a headlock by both Moogle. That was the scene Tifa saw as she stepped out of the house and into the backyard, fully dressed with her steel gloves on.

After Cloud untangle them, Naruto realized everyone was back from alarm they went off to… everyone but his nee-san.

He turned to his sister's friends and asked, "Where is nee-san?" Tifa told him in a her gentle voice, "She met guy who she needs to talk to before she comes back."

Tifa started walking to the training site with Naruto behind her. "But when will nee-san comeback?" Naruto said trying to understand why the person he sees as a motherly sister went out without telling him first.

Tifa paused for a minute trying to think how long it would take Terra to take to that Kohona shinobi. She turn to Naruto with a smile on her face, "She'll be back by the time we finish training. After all, you want to show how strong you've gotten when she get back right?"

Naruto immediately ran to his spot as the thought of getting stronger to show off came to his mind, but in the back of his mind he still thought about what Terra was doing.

They started with the basic left punch, right punch, left kick and right kick to warm up their sleepy muscles. After an hour of constant punching and kicking, they turn to each other to begin Naruto's first technique in martial arts.

"Alright Naruto-chan," Tifa said in Wutai, "It show you my most first, yet mostly used technique, _**Beat Rush**_."

Naruto jumped with joy the second Tifa said the technique. After all, it's the first technique outside of swordsmanship that's taught by someone who actually cares for him. Naruto flew to the tree stump and sat to watch her movements.

Tifa got into a boxers fighting stance. "Now Naruto-chan," Tifa said, "My technique requires your punches to be fast and strong, hitting your opponent within a few strikes before knocking that person or beast back." Tifa rush forward and punch the wooden dummy in the chest, shattering its upper wooden chest, before continuing with two near invisible punches to the stomach. Tifa crocked back her left arm and punched the dummy in the middle of the chest, sending shockwaves off of it. The dummy ripped out of the ground and flew into the wall the fences the backyard.

Naruto jumped about shout random them like, "Awesome!" Cool!" "Do it again!" Tifa waited until the blond mage/ninja stopped jumping around before asking, "Naruto-chan, why don't you try it."

"Okay!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to his dummy, his fist cocked back, and punched the target with heavy haymaker. "OWW!" Naruto yelled holding his fist, rubbing the raw flesh that developed from the blow.

Tifa ran over to the injured blond, forgetting to remind him to wear his fighting gloves, and started to channel her magic into her Restore Matera. When she reached him, she saw the quickly heal as he continues to rub it.

'_Wow so this is the healing power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune,'_ Tifa thought to herself before casting the healing magic to finish it so that the strain on Naruto's cells would be lessen.

After the healing finished, Tifa look back the Naruto and said, "I forgot to tell you to wear your fighter's gloves, it my fault you hurt yourself."

Naruto gave her the same foxy smile he gives only to those he trust in. "Don't worry about it Tifa-sensei, I had worster injuries before." (2)

Tifa inwardly frowned at the latter part. After all, no child should have to experience what Naruto did.

"Okay, but Naruto-chan, when you try my attack again on that target, don't run up to it." Tifa said in a motherly tone, a tone that Naruto only seen real mothers and Terra use.

"Okay," Naruto said as he walked up to his slightly cracked wooden dummy. "Naruto-chan," Tifa shouted to the blond. "Try focusing your energy first, this is only training after all."

Naruto stood in front of his and focused all his thoughts and power into mastering Tifa's _**Beat Rush.**_

The aura around Naruto change as his charka started flaming around him, causing Tifa to stare at how high the flame went into the air. In a flash Naruto hit the dummy with the initial punch, breaking off the left shoulder, before following up with to slow jabs that cracked the remains of the chest. Naruto put his entire body into the blowback attack, only to crack the stand where the dummy was tied.

Tifa felt pride bubble in her chest, he just used a move that took her months to learn and master just by following her instructions. "Way to go Naruto-chan," Tifa shouted as she ran up to the blond-hair child, who swayed a bit in place.

Naruto stood at the same spot where he hit the dummy. He could still feel the tingle from the energy release and felt extremely tried. Naruto fell forward toward the hard ground only to be caught by Tifa.

"Ah," Tifa shouted as she caught the sleeping blond. "It seem like you over did it Tifa," said a familiar female voice.

Tifa picked up Naruto bridal style and turn around to see Terra and four shinobi dressed like ANBU but without their mask on. One was the man name Kakashi, another was a scary looking man who wore a helmet with brown hair. The last male of the group had a sword strapped to his back, bags under his eyes and a constant coughing fit. The only female of the group had purple hair, grey eyes, a sword like the bag-eyed shinobi and a great figure.

"Who are these _people_," Tifa glaring at the shinobis who dress like the men who came to attack Naruto yesterday. Terra noticed the hostility in the usually calm fist-fighter's voice. "Three of them were students of Naruto's parents," Terra said as the two swords-ninja and Kakashi nodded. "The last one is one of Naruto constant ANBU who was poisoned the day I save Naruto."

Terra turned to the house as Cloud and the Moogle came out after eating lunch. The second they saw the ANBU, spear, swords, rods, staffs, and daggers were drawn and aim at the four shinobis.

After a quick explanation from Terra, as well as a large torrent of water hitting the Moogles, (Cloud knew it was coming and jumped out of the way) did everyone calm down enough to lower their weapons. They all gather in front of Terra as she prepared to speak.

"Now that's settle," Terra said as a few Moogle mages went off to the side with the note Terra handed them. "I think it time we left to Gaia for a better training ground."

That brought shouts of confusion throughout the crowd in front of her. The shouts from the shinobi was because they were about to go to a country (world) they never heard or been to. The shouts from the Moogles were because they like the weather and atmosphere of this world. Cloud and Tifa were the only ones not shouting because they're about to go home and train Naruto with their friends.

"QUIET," the half-Esper shouted, gain the silence she wanted. "We must leave soon. From what Kakashi-kun told me, there is over two hundred Ne ANBU and hundreds of mercenaries coming here to kill Naruto."

That brought a eerier silence as the Moogles Terra ask to do something shouted done. The house and everything attached to it vanished as they all stood in the open bare ground.

"We must leave now bef-" Terra was cut off by several kunais and shrunkens came flying out of the tree lines. Dozens of Ne shinobi and mercenaries came flying out, weapon drawn, at the group of warriors.

As the group traveling to Gaia prepared to fight a deadly battle, several large portals opened around them. The only thing that everyone who knew what the portals were could say was, "What now?"

The lights of the portals faded revealing….

TBC

It a six year old think here, so don't say it a grammar error with the repeated 'and', think of it as syntax.

And this is a six year old who wasn't taught proper Japanese/English.

Remember to Review, please point out any mistakes I may have made with the exception of Terra's personality. After all, anyone who hangs around Naruto and possibly his parents could change someone personality.

Dissidia powers are place within this and my future chapters. See if you can find them all.

Also, I might have confused wither with whether by accident and tried to correct them all so if you see it tell me. This error is in my other stories as well.


	4. Fight for The Innocent, part 1, battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, FF series or any other materials form games, anime, etc. They belong to their respective owner/creators, but I do own any OJs in this story.

"Normal talking"

_"Normal thinking"_

**"Demon/summons/Esper talking"**

_**'Demon/summons thinking'**_

_**"Jutsus/Spells/Limit Breaks"**_

**MAJOR FIGHT SCENE AHEAD! ALSO, SINCE THIS IS A FINAL FANTASY CROSSOVER IT MEAN THERE WILL BE GUNS. SO PLEASE NO FLAMES ABOUT THE GUNS.**

**Also, sorry for not having my other stories updated at the same time as this one, my USB some how corrupted all my stories except this one. So from now on it well be save all on my computer, only finished work will go on USB.**

**Chapter 4: Fight for The Innocent, part 1, battle.**

* * *

**Last time on NRMN**

"_QUIET," the half-Esper shouted, gain the silence she wanted. "We must leave soon. From what Kakashi-kun told me, there is over two hundred Ne ANBU and hundreds of mercenaries coming here to kill Naruto." _

_That brought an eerier silence as the Moogles Terra ask to do something shouted done. The house and everything attached to it vanished as they all stood in the open bare ground. _

"_We must leave now bef-" Terra was cut off by several kunais and shrunkens came flying out of the tree lines. Dozens of Ne shinobi and mercenaries came flying out, weapon drawn, at the group of warriors._

_As the group traveling to Gaia prepared to fight a deadly battle, several large portals opened around them. The only thing that everyone who knew what the portals were could say was, "What now?"_

_The lights of the portals faded revealing…._

_

* * *

_

**-On the 'Battlefield'-**

Once the light faded away, there stood well over a dozen armed men and women, some with uniforms of black and gold and other wore odd casual clothes while another group wore slightly revealing clothing.

Every one of these strangers had odd weapons ranging form broadsword, oddly shaped metal tubes, nun chucks, spears, staffs, and in one case a giant oddly formed shrunken (all the FFVII [Including Shelke] with several WRO members, VIII members with some SeeDs members, and X crew, without Kimahri, Red XIII, Barret, Kiros, Ward, Laguna, Edea, Wakka and Lulu).

The leader of the uniform warriors, which is easy to tell who the leader is because of the scar on his face and the air of command around him, looked at the Ne and their men and back to Terra and group and saw that Terra and co had their weapons drawn.

The scared-face man looked back at the Ne and their mercenary forces before rubbing his forehead. If with advance hearing was there they would have heard him murmur, "Always getting into trouble" and "Why does this always happen with her".

The man drew his odd sword and shouted back to the people behind them, "It looks like we have something here to do after all."

All of the Ne shinobis and mercenaries all back away as the new uniformed warriors drew their weapons, followed by the oddly dressed ones, and face them.

The people they were sent to kill now had reinforcements that was NOT mention by their spies. However Danzo-sama order must be carried out.

The leading shinobis quick started seals for their jutsus as the hired cannon fold charged blindly forward, those weapon these strangers had will fetch them some big bucks at the black market (greedy stupid bastards).

**-Terra's fight-**

Terra took on three captain rank Ne ANBUs, noticeable by their white clocks, as they tried to rush the WRO members who had just remember to take their gun safety off.

She unleashed several balls of holy at them, forcing the Ne to dodge and duck behind trees as those balls of magic followed them turned the trees they hid behind into thousands of toothpicks.

The WROs members immediately took to close-quarter-combat against the mercenaries, after all they knew they very well they couldn't take on shinobis especially with the information's Terra sent them.

The two of Ne drew their ninjato and charged at her as the third started a series of hand seals.

The first NE jumped into the air to attack from above as the second lunged straight at her. The half-Esper swung Lightbringer at the one on the ground as she used her wind element magic to create a tornado above her.

Lightbringer cut right through the Ne shinobi only be replace by a log with the "_**Kawarimi no Jutsu"**_. The one above her wasn't so luck as the Ne shinobi spun round and round and round until finally the wind tore him apart.

"Die!" A shout came from behind her as well as the sounds of dragon's roar. She knew she had to use the materia spell "_**Shield"**_ to survive the attack.

Right when she sent mana to her materia in her sword, the third shinobi shot out several strings of fire out of his mouth that grabbed her sword. Taking Lighterbring right out of her hands.

'_Damn'_ she shouted in her head as the drove to the right with the dragon following her. _'Why do I always get into situations like this?' _She thought as she grabbed her dagger and charged it with mana before swinging her dagger right into the dragon.

Terra's magic cut right threw the dragon, but left her open to the both of the Ne shinobis. One of them decided to use Lightbringer to _tried_ to run her through.

Keyword here is tried, as the two captains ran into a red-cloaked man with a tri-barrel gun.

**-Two seconds later and two gunshots later…and two headless Ne-**

Terra looked up and saw one man she always liked since their first meeting. Vincent Valentine helped her up as several other fights continued to fight around them.

"T-thank you Vincent," Terra said as she saw Reed and Cat Sith take down several mercenaries along side their WROs members.

She then saw a few Ne ANBU taking on two of Naruto's guards on the roof several mercenaries scaled the wall. "Vincent we must stop them from getting into the house."

He nodded and started firing Cerberus over and over until all the shinobis and mercenaries scaling the safe house's wall fell under the hail of lead. Hear advance hearing heard all the cheers that can from the to Moogle mages as the sat down on the roof, tired from using so much magic against just two shinobis.

Terra charged forward toward the house as she noticed Cloud and Tifa alongside some of the SeeDs from Squall group fighting off a large portion of the attacking force close to Naruto's room. Vincent had to stop and kill off a few shinobis and mercenaries that had surround a small team of WRO members, before continuing to the house.

**-Cloud's and Tifa's fight a few minutes before-**

The second the battle began Tifa had jumped back and ran toward the house. She had to assist the Moogles in protecting Naruto since most stayed outside with Mog to fight and others had cast magic spells after magic spell just teleport Naruto back to his room.

The second she got inside Tifa saw two black-cloaked shinobis with several mercenaries fought against the six of the twelve Moogles mages, whom were losing the battle for the obvious weakness of a mage class. Almost all the Moogles where on their last legs when Tifa appeared.

Tifa charged forward and cocked her fist back for a haymaker. She swung right into the face of one of the weak mercenaries, smashing his face in before sending him flying through the front door and on to the battlefield.

The reactions to the flying man were instantaneous inside and outside. The Assault force within the house turn to fight Tifa, at least the Ne shinobis were as the mercenaries were too busy eyeing her body since it was well formed.

Reactions from the outside was good for Tifa at least. Several SeeDs members and ran into the living room, led by a familiar spiky blond martial artist, Zell Dincht, and the flirtatious gunman, Irvine Kinneas.

The SeeDs entrance distracted the enemies, allowed the Moggle mages use the last of their mama reserves and to cast several "_**Aero"**_ at the attackers. Those wind spells sent all except one Ne shinobi, who used his charka to stick to the floor, into the hands of the SeeDs. The mercenaries didn't even have a chance at screaming as bullets, swords, spears and fists pounded, slashed and penetrated their bodies.

However, the shinobi that was sent to the SeeDs opened up his cloak, revealing hundreds of explosive tags. The NE tried to ignite the explosive tags on him. Key word here is _tried._ The second he slammed his hands together in a ram sign, the shinobi was sent flying out the door and into a group of mercenaries.

His headless partner, courtesy of everyone inside, joined the first Ne with several round objects join him.

Those object exploded sending shrapnel into the defeated men. Once the smoke cleared, several surviving member got back up, so to run but the Ne and some mercenaries charged right back into the house… to meet Cloud's fusion swords.

The first NE to die with Cloud's first swing, which cut so fast that only his weapon remains as his body disintegrated. Another NE tired to block the second heavy claymore with his sword, only to have his ninjato sliced in half along with his body.

The surviving mercenaries decided to run away before joining their employer's men. As they ran they screamed, "Demons" and "Monster" and the favorite cries of "Mommy".

They did not even make to the tree lines as bullets from the WROs, Vincent, Yuna, Rinoa Heartilly's bladed projectile, and magic spells of **"**_**Fire, Bizzard, and Thunder" **_caught the retreating and obliterated them.

However, those men didn't matter as another group of the attackers charged right at Cloud and Tifa in the front of the house. Irvine came out and looked directly at the charging men and started glowing orange as Cloud charged another _**"Blade Beam"**_.

Before they even unleashed their limit breaks, the assaulting force was hit with bullets and magic spells from Terra and Vincent, both of whom were followed by Riona and Squall.

"Tifa, Cloud," Terra said panting from the strain from using most of her spells. "Is Naruto safe?"

Tifa casted a fire spell right passed Terra, striking a charging mercenary, before replying, "Yes, we managed to take out the ones inside the house but those on the ones o-"

Tifa was cut off as an explosion came from inside the house…from Naruto's room.

Terra felt her blood run cold as she saw Naruto and that girl that came with Vincent and the others fly out and crash into the ground, with the girl using her body to shield Naruto.

Everyone stopped fighting as they saw Naruto and Shelke laid on the ground motionless. They snapped out of their daze when Terra, Riona and Yuna, in her white mage dress sphere, ran up and started casing all level's of "_**Cure"**_.

The mercenaries started shout out in joy as the remaining Ne forces landed in front of them, ready incase the demon decided to show it true self and try to kill them all.

Mog and eight of the dozen warrior type Moogles formed a protective circle around the healers as they tired to heal Naruto and Shelke. As they managed to completely heal Shelke, who must have used a barrier type spell to protect her and Naruto.

Shelke opened her eyes to see the face of the boy she tried to protect at the beginning of the battle. The second that Naruto ruin shirt fell apart did every person except Terra were shocked at his appearance.

Tears gathered in her eyes along with Yuna and Rinoa as they saw old scars all over Naruto's body from past abuse and how skinny he was from malnutrition.

Terra stopped healing along with Yuna and Rinoa when they felt it. Kyuubi's power leaked out of Naruto and started healing all of Naruto new wound at a fast pace.

The mercenaries stopped cheering as they felt the Killer intent coming off of one of their 'dead' target. The strangers surrounded the blond-haired boy everyone prepared for the worst.

Naruto started rising as the yoki from Kyuubi started making him float in the air. The only ones who stay close to him where Terra, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent Rinoa and Squall as Yuna join Tidus and the rest to defend Naruto.

Just like the surge of yoki appeared, it disappeared as Naruto open his eyes revealing one eyed blood red and slit and the other with his eyes still ocean blue.

The other eye reverted back to ocean blue and Naruto fell back down into Terra's arms.

'_That was really weird.'_ Everyone thought as the Ne and mercenaries, who where starting to retreat, realized their target was out cold again.

"DAMN," one of the mercenaries shouted, "WHY WON'T THAT BOY JUST DIE?"

His comment remained everyone they were still trying to kill each other and the battle was about to resume as everyone started charging at their opponents.

That didn't last long as Terra began to glowing and in a flash; she was in her Esper form. She flew straight into the pack of mercenaries and unleashed several giant tornados that swallowed nearly all of them up.

A few of the mercenaries had already turn tail when they felt the yoki, money or no money; they weren't that greedy to take on a demon.

"Holy shit," a female WROs gunwoman shouted in awe as the hired-muscle was ripped to shreds. All she got was nods from her swordsmen, gunmen and swordsmen partners.

Blood and bone and discarded weapons flew out and stuck several remaining Ne and mercenaries in the eyes, either blinding them with blood and killing them as bones cut into their throats, skulls, or hearts. However, due to the fact tornados throwing ability is unpredictable, some of the bones and weapons flew toward the defense group.

Cloud slammed five of his six swords into the ground to give the non-experienced members to take cover behind. The Moogle mages, led by Mog, casted dozens of barrier spell to stop most of the bones flying in their direction while Cloud, Tidus, and Squall sliced all the bones coming their way.

Yuna and Rinoa used their weapons as shields to protect Naruto and Shelke from random pieces of bones and weapons.

"Terra!" Tifa shouted as she caught a flying katana by the hilt with her hands, "You have to stop soon or you'll hurt Naruto and us."

If Terra heard or not, she stopped spinning her tornado and fell back to the ground to be caught by Vincent. He covered her with his cloak, seeing how her clothes were a bit damaged from her overloaded tornado.

Before he could even get her back to the group, a squad of Ne shinobis jumped out and tried to impale them with their swords.

They didn't last long as Tidus appeared in front of one of them and kicked him back. Tidus followed his target with flips and spins, dodging the projectile from other Ne shinobis, before stabbing his sword, Brotherhood, into the downed Ne.

Tidus swung his shield and blocked a sword strike by a Ne shinobi. The Ne pulled out a kunai with his other hand and tried to impale Tidus with it only for Yuna to shoot him down with her guns.

The remaining eight saw their secondary target get away from them as that zanbato wielding Blond-haired and his brunette partner charged at them.

The leading Ne shinobi raised his hand and threw down several smoke pelts. They exploded and hid a few of shinobi's escapes.

A few for a reason, Zell and Squall where in front of the main leader and intercepted them before they could make it to the tree lines.

Zell engaged the lower ranked Ne ANBU in hand-to-hand combat as Squall's gunblade clashed with the Ne Captain's ninjato.

Zell threw a jab at his opponent only for the ninja to duck under the punch and rush 'passed' Zell's guard to stab him with a hidden kunai.

The plan didn't work as Zell elbowed the Ne shinobi's wrist, shattering the carpals bone, and kneed the shinobi in the gut, making the Ne double over.

Luckily for the beaten shinobi, The Ne captain threw two shrunken at Zell as he barely blocked Squall's heavy strike. The captain's eyes met Squall's eye, both trying to predict what move the other will make.

Zell just continued another series of quick blow and head-bunts as his limit break started up. Within ten seconds, Zell managed to completely shatter the Ne arms and legs.

"Oh yeah, who bad." Zell shouted as raised both his arms to the sky but still keeping is feet moving incase of another attack. He decided to run after the other shinobis, hoping to have another fight.

Squall, seeing that Zell was finished, smirked and charged up his limit break. "What are y-" the Captain said trying to think of a way to inform Danzo of these new warriors when he noticed Squall glowing blue.

"Kuso," was all the captain could say as Squall started a series of slashed and gunshots from his gunblade, seven strikes in less then two seconds.

The captain's body started falling only to turn into a log, cause Squall to hesitate for a second as such techniques of swapping in inanimate object was unknown in his world.

Squall distraction was all the Ne believed he needed to strike; he jumped out and tried to behead Squall with his ninjato. Only to be hit by a clock and stopped moving.

Squall didn't even bother looking at the frozen shinobi as spin with his gunblade, "_**Fated Circle"**_ was all Squall said as several balls of red energy surrounded him, in turn placing three of then near the frozen Ne, before exploded in. The Ne captain scream out in pain before sub-coming to his wounds.

"Thanks," Squall said as he turned to his only love, Rinoa. They both walked toward each other when they heard a something whistling in the air. They turned as they see another Ne shinobi pinned against a tree by a large but oddly from shrunken.

"Yeah, I got him," Squall and Rinoa looked at a cloaked figure with her young childish voice. The hood on the cloak fell off revealing a young black-hair woman with and cloth headband tied around her forehead.

"Where have you been, Yuffie?" Squall asked in his normal monotone voice as he remembers that he didn't see her at all on the battlefield.

"Awe, Squally I was busy setting up traps for those mercenaries that might escape and having some fun with these ninja from here." Yuffie replied as more sounds of explosions and screams from men falling into dug-in traps.

That is when they saw what Cloud and Tifa take out three of the remaining five down. The only marks that were on the bodies were a fist imprint and boot imprint on two of them and one was cut down along his spine.

Cloud cleaned off his blade as he and Tifa hurried over to Squall and Rinoa. "Squall," Cloud said as they reach the leader of the SeeDs task force. "How many did you're group managed to kill?"

Squall looked back at the bodies before replying, "we manage to kill three of them. Those three plus you're three mean we only kill six out of our eight targets." He looked toward the direction they shinobis had taken, "Zell went off to try and stop they others, did you see him?"

Tifa answer his question, "Yes, we saw him, but he was fighting mercenaries when Cloud and me ran into those three assassin."

That when Zell popped up behind Yuffie, scaring the crap out of her since she didn't even sense him. "Sorry Squall, but those mercenaries they told you about seem to have lost their minds or something."

Everyone turned to him before asking, "What happen?"

Zell began to explain; "Those new mercenaries had some sort of weird voodoo with those black marking all over their face and all."

"They might have not been on those ninja's side though," Zell said and he lean against a tree; "They capture one of them and were trying to kill the other one when I got there."

That when Zell's face went sour as he remember what the other where doing, "The last two of those enemy ninja happen to be girls not older then us when we become SeeDs. The one that was capture was being torture and stripped as the other tried to do something."

"I managed to save those two, even though I should kill them for attacking the kid." Zell said as Selphine and Cid and Irvine came into view with the two-captured Ne, both of whom were unconscious.

"That when the old man," Cid gave Zell a hard glare before Zell contined. "Selphine an Irvine can a gave me a hand with those crazy men."

"They were hard to kill," Cid mutter as he remember how fast a few of them where, "It was like facing Second-Class and Third-Class SOLDIERs again, just with a lot less skills and more of their version of magic."

Selphine and Irvine, both of whom never fought SOLDIERs, told Squall the comparison of Ester cyber soldiers and how some of them even manage to turn into monsters.

Squall and Cloud looked at each other and as one said, "Let's ask Terra about what she know about those guys."

As they walked back to the safe house, Squall and Cloud turned around and re-drew their sword looking for the person they felt spying on them.

The kept swept the area with their eyes trying to locate the person when they felt the spy's presences disappear. _'That spy is on a different level compared to those ninjas we fought.' _Were their thoughts as they turn back to their friends and continued on their trip back to Terra's current house.

**-Back in the Forest-**

A lone masked shinobi dashed from tree branch to tree branch, heading straight to Kohona. _'Orochimaru will want to know of this.' _ The spy thought as he reached a clearing in the middle of the forest.

The spy scanned the area to make sure no one was around as he opened up a hidden door in the ground.

He walked down a long, dark, damp hallway all the way to another door. The spy opened the door and walked in to see a cage full of oddly mixed birds and experimental equipments.

The shinobi took off his mask, reveals a familiar four-eyed villain, Kabuto Yakushi. He immediately started writing all of what he managed to see and record using charka ink to write it.

He finished quickly and gave it to one of the bird, which took off through an air vent to the Rich Country.

'_I best returned to my 'father' and the hospital,' _Kabuto thought to himself as he got into his med-nin uniforms.

**-Back at the Namikaze safe house-**

Terra was current sitting in front of Naruto waiting for the others to return. They only had several fatally injured fighters, only two WRO and one Moogle mage had died before the healers could reach them.

Reed and Cait Sith where patrolling with several WROs members and SeeDs members. They didn't want a surprise attack incase those two prisoner manage to get a message off.

Right now they waited for Quistis and Yuffie to finish interrogate them. It seem like they had some sort of seal that prevented them from talking until Rinoa had came back with Squall and the others and cast "_**Dispel"**_ and "_**Esuna" **_on them, destroying the seals on their tongues as well as the seals in their mind.

What the prisoners told them pissed them all off.

It turn out that this Danzo guy kidnaps orphan children and babies from Kohona and surrounding towns and villages and raise them to be the perfect ninja.

Men were mainly trained in strength and stealth while Women were trained in seduction and assassination. The training method for them wasn't as bad as some of the SeeDs members had gone through, but when they heard how they train the female portion, all the female with unleashed the most powerful killer intent that even the Kyuubi ran and hid deeper with 'its' cage.

Luckily for Naruto and Terra, the room was ward with so much magic that it low the amount of killer intent for leaking in to the room but not the spirit of what would be done to Danzo and those that seek lust.

She was meditating to make a soul-self to enter Naruto mind and have a talk with the Kyuubi.

A spiritual form of Terra began to float out of her and turned to Naruto. In an instant, it flew straight at the seal on Naruto's stomach.

**-Inside Naruto's Mindscape-**

Terra looked around to see Naruto's mind as a sewer. _'I swear the next time I enter Kohona, I'm going to do more then damages some building,'_ Terra thought to herself as plans of revenge flew through her head.

The half-Esper traveled down the cold sewers until she felt a familiar presence.

'_It can't be!'_ Terra thought as she approached a hundred meter tall cage with a large paper sign spelling "SEAL".

Terra saw something stirring in the darkness of the cave. She smiled a bit seeing a figure what seem to be the Kyuubi hiding in fear.

"Hello, Kyuu-chan," Terra said as she walked to the bars of the cage. "I have something to as**k you."** As Terra finished she started transforming into her Esper form.

That night Naruto had a crossover of a nice dream and nightmare as Terra and the Kyuubi 'talk' about the next step of his life.

-asdfghjhgfdswqwertyu-123456654321-dfdf

**AN:**

**Sorry if the random FF characters popping up without complete introductions. Most of them scattered to fight all over the place so not everyone could be introduced within the story.**

**Now question time!**

**What are Terra and Kyuubi going to talk about and what is the familiar presence she sensed? (For those who read the manga yall already know.)**

**The time skip is soon and what will happen to those two Ne shinobis?**

**Where did Kakashi and his two friends disappear to?**

**Final question, is Kyuubi a he or she?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Red-mage ninja.**

**Review please, flames will be used to heat up my ramen bowls.**


End file.
